


Black Squad

by StarDuckie



Series: Black Squad [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Asexual Character, Brainwashing, Chidren Spys, Gen, Hydra (Marvel), Implied/Referenced Abuse, Kidnapping, Modified Humans, Murder, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Torture, World Domination
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27745924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarDuckie/pseuds/StarDuckie
Summary: The Black Squad was a group of genetically modified humans who were trained from Age 3 to become the best assassins in the world. There were supposed to be 10 members and one leader but one of the babies died in the Birthing process not that anything was normal about the birthing process it was unnatural and done by a machine. There were ten members. Two forces Alpha and Bravo each having a Marksman, A brute, a skilled hand-to-hand fighter, A technician, and an All around. They were raised in a Compound in Russia they have many layers of Brainwashing to ensure compliance.
Series: Black Squad [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029645
Kudos: 5





	1. The Fall

Evan awoke with a startle he sat up hitting his head on the top of his bunk. No matter how many years he had lived in the same bunk he almost always hit his head. He dangled his feet off the edge of the bed before jumping down. He straightened the one thin blanket he had on his bunk as well as the small pillow before walking over to his locker and getting out of his uniform. Black pants combat boots white long sleeve uniform shirt with id number labeled on it and a dark grey jacket that held his rank pin and Id number again. He got dressed looked in the small mirror in his locker before combing his hair in the approved style. He made his way to the bathroom shaving and then brushing his teeth. He put his bathroom kit into his locker and got into the ready position within his bunk room in total there were 10 bunks in a room One squads he was on Black Squad the highest squad in the Organization when it came to Combat most of Black Squad worked alone perfectly trained from Age 3 to be killers. Evan was the only one in Black Squad who was there that day as most were on missions. The other Squads were easier to get into since anyone could join not just the trained assassins that were Black Squad. Black Squad had two groups Alpha which Evan was apart of and Bravo which was the other group. Black Squad were 20 years old and had been training for 17 years they started missions at age 6 there first mission as a group was to take out a rogue group from the organization they did that at age 10. It was 5 am everyone in Black Squad was expected to be in the ready position at 5 am sharp they all didn’t even require alarms because they had been waking up at that time for years. The Commanding Officer for Black Squad was Colonel Valamir Martian he was Russian and was put in charge of Black Squad when it was first formed. Every day at 5 am Colonel Martian would come through the doors leading to Black Squads bay and start moring training 100 push-ups and sit-ups every day oh course the number was lower when they were kids until it stopped at 100 when they were 15. Black Squad had 6 members Evan was the Marksman and second in command, Sar was the Heavy and Leader, Alix was the best and hand to hand fighting and knife skills, Jordan was the technician, and Kye was all-around good at everything. Much like the red room training the Black Squad were all sterilized. They knew that the job was dangerous from experience the 2 bunks that used to belong to Jenni and Nate left empty. Evan completed his 100 push-ups and situps and now had the 10-mile run he took of his jacket and placed it in his locker. He walked out of the Black Squads bay no one was up yet as most Squads woke up a 6 am he started his run around the compound visually checking each door to make sure it was secure. The Cold air hit his skin as he went outside of the building to continue his run. There was snow on the ground Evan didn’t know where the compound was it was somewhere in Russia he was pretty sure. He finished his run brushed off his boots before heading back to the Bay to get his jacket and eat breakfast. He quickly grabbed his jacket and headed to the cafeteria for breakfast. He grabbed the bowl of protein mush and water bottle. Same food every day he was pretty sure he heard other squads complain about the food but after eating the same food for 17 years he was content. He finished his breakfast grabbed another water bottle and headed for regular training. The Gym was empty apart from the colonel who was cleaning a knife off to the side of the room.  
“Colonel Sir”   
“Captian Wilson at ease”  
“Thank you, sir”  
“Come over here we are working with throwing different kinds of knives this morning and sparing later.”  
Evan made his way over to the table where Matian was cleaning the knife. Martian handed him a butter knife. Evan weighed it in his hand examing the blade. Before looking up at Martian.  
“Go on Captian throw it”  
“Where sir” Martian pointed at a target Evan threw the knife missing the bullseye by only a little but  
“See that’s what I like about you. you don’t ask questions and follow my orders you don’t ask why you ask where.”  
“Thank you, sir” Evan had to admit he was proud that he got a compliment from the Colonel as he was usually harsh.  
“So it appears we have some work to do”  
“Yes Sir”  
“Go get the knife”  
“Yes Sir,” Evan said before grabbing the knife out of the target  
“If you can throw a butter knife precisely you can throw any other kind of knife perfectly.” They continued training until lunch where Evan picked up more Protein Mush and decided to sit outside. He was finishing his lunch when his watch when off with a mission alert. He picked up his things disposing of his remaining lunch and headed to the command center. The Place was always busy with people. He found Colonel Martian and walked over.  
“Sir”  
“Go head”  
“I got a mission alert telling me to report to you”  
“Yes follow me” Evan followed him into a conference room where a few other people were sitting. General motioned for him to sit down so he did  
“Captian Wilson Meet Major Tate and General Powell. General Powell is the head of the compound and Major Tate is the one in charge of the team that gathered the information for this mission.”  
“Nice to Meet you Sirs”  
“Now that formality are done let's get to the mission”  
“Yes Sir”  
“Your Mission Captian is to spend a month in the French Alps watching this compound we believe that our forces are performing experiments and It would be nice to have someone on the ground if things go south for our forces. You will observe and check-in only if something has gone terribly wrong or once every week. Once you have finished observing for a month if you don’t receive communications saying to stay there you are to head to this base in Italy”  
“Yes sir when do I leave?”  
“Later tonight please pack your rifle and enough rations to last 45 days. You have the rest of the night off from training”  
“Thank you, Sir”  
Evan walked out of the room and back to the squad bay, he went over to the armory section of the bay grabbing two sets of winter camouflage that was insolated. He grabbed a tent, a sleeping bag that could easily fit in the duffel bag he was taking with him. Two insulation blankets just incase two pairs of civilian clothes for when he went to Italy. He grabbed the tiny stove that was electric powered, two batteries, and a tiny solar panel to charge them. He took out the rations he would need the protein mush was able to be compressed into little cubes that would expand and turn into the mush. He finished packing survival gear then started on weapons. A handgun and two mags, his sniper rifle, three throwing knives, and a survival knife. The throwing knives were on his person the survival knife in the bag. He got changed into his snow undergarments long sleeve uniform shirt that he was wearing and black insulated pants. He packed his jacket in the backpack along with a set of uniform clothes. He was ready he locked the bags put on the snowsuit and hat. Put the bags on and headed to the hanger. Once there they handed him a map of where they were dropping him which he put in the bag. He gave them the salute said “Heil Hydra” They knocked him out.  
When he awoke he was in the French Alps ready to begin his mission. Little did he know while he was gone Hydra would fall.  
One Month Later in Italy   
Evan was in Italy he had ditched the duffle bag and camouflage cover for his backpack now he was wearing civilian clothes and was walking through an Italian town. He walked into a coffee shop and sat down at the table in front of the TV he order a black Coffee it was one of the few foods that Colonel Martian would give them that and Vodka. He watched the TV it was on a news channel. He luckily spoke Italian so could understand the host.  
With the Fall of SHIELD and rise of HYDRA the world scrambles to sort through the information in the information dump  
Wait Fall of SHIELD what happened he did some research on one of the coffee shops computers he got through the encryption on the Hydra Files since he knew the key he did more research and looked through the files. He wanted to disappear but knew he needed work and HYDRA didn't need credentials so he did he flew to the US found a HYDRA base and decided against showing up as a Hydra agent but instead a merc. He walked through the door of the base and went up to the security agent put a knife to the guy's side and said  
“You're going to take me to whoever is in charge or I put this knife through you”  
“Yes I will bring you to Dr. Whitehall”  
“Thank you”  
A Few minutes later Evan was sitting in front of Daniel Whitehall he flipped his knife between his fingers while he sat.  
“So Dr. Whitehall It appears you need an assassin for hire”  
“Yes”  
“Well I and in fact an assassin for hire in fact I’m very cheap some food and low pay”  
“I can do that but how do I know how good you are?”  
“Have you got a butter knife around oh look you do? Have you ever thrown a butter knife”  
“No”  
“Well, the thing about a butter knife is that is very imbalance hard to throw.” Evan Threw the butter knife hitting one of the guards in between the guards eyes killing him.  
“Wow”  
“And I’ll do the first job for free”  
“What’s your name?”  
“Evan Wilson”  
“I think it will be a pleasure working with you Mr.Wilson”  
“I believe it will be Mr. Whitehall”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Working for Hyrda

Jemma was working for Hydra undercover for SHIELD she went into the lab early like always to get a check on some samples. She saw Agent Morse no Bobbi doing Security checks she knew that Bobbi was also undercover. She was walking down the hallway when she saw a young man come into the hallway the other people shouted out “Heil Hydra” The Man just rolled his eyes   
“Gosh I missed it when I could walk down a hallway peacefully” Simmons was standing by the hallway then smiling at the man. He walked over to her and spoke quietly in her ear  
“Drop the smile and fake enthusiasm you don’t exactly blend in” He stepped back   
“Where do you work Agent?”  
“The lab”  
“I would highly recommend you get back to your work”  
“Yes Sir”  
Simmons walked back into the lab she could hear the conversation  
“Bakshi, you have a job for me?”  
“Yes Captian” Captain who the heck was this guy  
“What is it?”  
“Details should be spoken about in private Agent Morse will join us”  
“Lead the way”  
The three walked away to Bakshi's office out of Simmons's hearing range.

Bobbi was curious who was this guy he was apparently high ranking but She had no idea who he was apparently a captain which was strange most people in Hydra were agents.  
“So what’s the Job?”  
“3 assassinations key members of Dr. Whitehalls opposition”  
“Okay who”  
“Albert Cain, Jonathan Marks, and Sif Slyvia”   
“What information do you have on them?”  
“Here. It would be nice if Black Squad was still a thing you could have taken out the entirety of the Opposition”  
“Black Squad doesn’t exist anymore,” The Captian said slamming the knife he had in his hand into the desk. Note to self don’t ask about Black Squad.  
“Back to business”  
“Yes Captian”  
“What resources do I have?”  
“A stealth kit”  
“Time frame?”  
“Three days”  
“Just me?”  
“I want you to bring Agent Morse with you to confirm the kills”  
“You trust her?”  
“She has a higher clearance then half the Agent on this base”  
“Great do you trust her?”  
“Yes”  
“How is your training, Agent Morse?”  
“Good Sir”  
“I’ll be the test of that”  
“Yes Sir”  
“When do we leave?”  
“The plane will be fueled at 8 pm exactly tonight”  
“Which Hanger?”  
“6”  
“Okay, Agent Morse do you have a stealth Kit?”  
“Yes Sir”  
“If we are working together drop the Sir”  
“Okay”  
“Meet me at Hanger 6 at 7:30 pm tonight do not be late or I’m leaving without you”  
“Okay” THe Captian got up and left the room.  
“Who is that?”  
“That is Captian Evan Wilson here is everything I know about him for sure,” Bakshi said handing her a tiny file  
“But this is just an entry to the base request”  
“Yes we know absolutely nothing other then I think he was on Black Squad”  
“What is the Black Squad?”  
“A squad of the best assassins and fighters trained from age 3”  
“You don’t know if he was on Black Squad though?”  
“No, No one knows who was really on the Squad they don’t exist anymore after the fall of SHIELD”  
“Thank you, Sir”  
“Agent Morse I would really suggest no being late”  
“Yes Sir”  
Later that night Bobbi’s apartment  
“Coulson good to see you”  
“You sounded Urgent Bobbi”  
“Yeah I’m being sent on a mission”  
“To do what?”  
“I have to confirm three kills they are that of Whitehall's opposition in Hydra”  
“So your not the one who is killing them?”  
“No Sir the one in charge of the assignations is Captian Evan Wilson”  
“Who is that?” May asked  
“From what I have gathered Hydra cannot confirm any information about this guy Bakshi thinks he was apart of a group called Black Squad”  
“Wait Black Squad that was only a rumor much like the Winter Soldier or originally the Black Widow”  
“Bakshi said it was a squad of the best assassins and fighters trained from age 3”  
“Yeah try and talk to this dude try and find out more”  
“Be Carful though if he was apart of Black Squad then he would be a trained spy”  
Jemma walked into the apartment  
“We have a problem”  
“What is it, Simmons “  
“There was this Guy there today and he told me to drop the Fake Smile and enthusiasm. He might have reported me to Bakshi.”  
“I don’t think he did”  
“What do you mean”  
“I was with him the whole time he was with Baksh and I check the logs once he got done talking he left the base”  
“Okay”  
“Simmons I have a three-day mission so I will be gone just keep your head down call in sick if you have to”  
“Okay I can do that”

7:30 pm  
“Agent Morse you arrived on time”  
“I am here”  
“We have thirty minutes before the Plane finishes fueling so we are going to work out a plan”  
“Okay”  
“This is Sif Slyvia she is the least protected so would be an easy target but we are going to do her last because she had fewer places to hide. Instead, we are going to get Albert Cain he has a military bunker so we can’t have him run into that then it is a pain to do the kill I would know from experience.”  
“So Cain, Marks, and then Slyvia?”  
“Yes so we have to fly to Mosocow then Olso and last Paris”  
“To Moscow, that's a 9 and a half hour flight”  
“Its 6 with the plane we are taking”  
“Okay”  
8 pm  
“The plane is ready” They both walked over to a modified Quinjet and secured their bags. They both went for the cockpit. Bobbi took the Copilot chair she put on the headset and got settled. The Captian was flipping a few switches before the quinjet took off vertically. Bobbi was surprised he didn’t even have to ask for clearance to take off.  
“Agent Morse”  
“Yes”  
“You know what we are going to have to see a lot of each other over the next few days so please call me Evan”  
“Okay please call me Bobbi”  
“Okay, then I’m assuming that you want to know more about me?”  
“I do”  
“Well then tell me about yourself”  
“Well, I worked for SHIELD before HYDRA have a sister an ex-husband, and a best friend. Best Friend still works for SHIELD I think um I grew up in Portland my Mom Died of Cancer and my Dad has Altmiers”  
“I’m sorry”  
“Thank you”  
“So SHIELD Is still a thing”  
“Yeah I guess so”  
“So how long until you try to recruit me?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Oh Please look you wouldn’t have brought up SHIELD if you didn’t want to plant the seed I’m a mystery you want to figure out. So Cut the crap I know your working with them so is that Scientist friend of yours Simmons. But I don’t care that you are SHIELD I respect it so I won’t turn you into Bakshi or Whitehall.”  
“Aren’t you like the best of the best HYDRA agent?”  
“Yes but that doesn’t mean we are loyal in fact I think the only one stayed with hydra as an Agent after the Fall of SHIELD”  
“Is it you who stayed behind?”  
“No most of us are mercenaries, two Died during the fight, One stayed behind and the other two of us are mercs”  
“Why stay with Hydra though you could be a mercenary anywhere else”  
“They don't require credentials only skill”  
“I’m sorry you have to work for them”  
“Not like you could do anything”  
“But if I could?”  
“Then what would I do?”  
“Join SHIELD Help People”  
“I can’t I’m not like you”  
“What do you mean”  
“I’m not good at all that was beat out of me when I was a kid”  
“Don’t you have dreams outside of the job retire live in the mountains somewhere?”  
“No, I’m probably dying on a mission and get buried in a ditch”  
“How can you say that “  
“Because it is true no one cares about us we are just weapons”  
They sat in silence for the rest of the Journey to Moscow. When they were about an hour away Evan grabbed a small cube out of his bag and a water bottle he put the cube in the bowl and poured water on it stirred it up and went to go sit in the cockpit. Bobbi watched as he sat down eyeing whatever was in the bowl.  
“What is that?”  
“Protein Mush”  
“That looks disgusting”  
“Once you eat the same thing every day for 21 years you don’t notice”  
“You have been eating that for 21 years?”  
“Yeah, my whole life want some?”  
“Uh no do you eat like regular food?”  
“No I mean I have had Coffee and Vodka but other than that no”  
“I’m sorry for you Vodka and Coffee those are very specific things.”  
“My commanding officer brought Vodka when we were fifteen to celebrate our graduation. He was Russian and I’m pretty sure the compound was in Russia”  
“And Coffee?”  
“He brought Coffee so that we could have one thing to order in the outside world.”  
“That is quite sad actually”  
“He was and is an Asshole but I also remember him teaching us how to try our boots for the first time or carrying one of us on his shoulders the first time the knife hit the target. Or comforting us when on died the first time.”  
“I’m sorry” Evan switched from being a bit sad to ready to go  
“Okay we are 30 minutes away from the first target go grab your shit”  
“What are you going to use to take him out?”  
“This” Evan said showing her a sniper rifle   
“Did I forget to mention I’m a marksman?”  
“Yes”  
“What did you think I did?”  
“I don’t know inltegents gathering”  
“I’m mildly offended”  
“So what do I have to do?”  
“You have to sit there I’ll take the shot and you just have to confirm that I took the shot”  
“Okay I can do that”  
“Oh you're also back up in case we have to fight during the shot window”  
“What?”  
“If I’m in the time frame where I have to take the shot you have to protect me because we get one shot at this. All the other time I can protect myself.”  
“Okay”  
“Oh and make sure you're wearing civilian clothes so we can escape.”  
“Oh okay I need to change then”  
“I’ll be in the cockpit”  
Bobbi switched into civilian clothes and then back to the cockpit and buckled in  
“We have cloaking so I’m going to land on the roof of this building and cloak the jet we will be on the roof for two hours with a 5-minute shot window when he is in the bathroom”  
“What do you mean when he is in the bathroom”  
“The idiot has nonbullet proof frosted glass in his bathroom so that is where I am going to take the shot”  
“Okay then”  
They landed on the roof with no problem. Evan got into position with his rifle Bobbi was standing watch. It had been an hour when Evan told her  
“The minute window has begun” Bobbi rushed over and watched him take the shot and hit the target right above his ear. They both packed up their stuff and climbed back onto the jet. They took off a few moments later and Bobbi radioed Bakshi to tell him that Cain was down. Bobbi went back to the Cockpit.  
“You might want to sleep as we have to break into Marks home”  
“Don’t you need to sleep?”  
“No”  
“Okay then I’ll go lay down for a few hours”  
Bobbi drifted off to sleep about 5 ½ hours later she was shaken awake  
“What?”  
“Wake up we are half an hour form landing”  
“Okay” Bobbi said getting up  
“Your welcome to some food if you want it,” Evan said guesting toward the small cubes Bobbi shook her head and took out a protein bar from her jacket eating that. Evan landed the plane in a small field about two miles from the house. He grabbed his weapons three knives and a handgun that he tucked in his waistband. He passed a handgun to Bobbi she put it away. He opens the door to the jet and walked off.  
“Where is the house?”  
“About two miles that way”  
“You couldn’t have landed any closer?”  
“I could but then they would see us. Why you can’t run two miles?”  
“I guess I could”  
“I run 10 miles every morning and 5 every night”  
“Of course you do come on”  
They ran to the House Evan took them through the woods so the running was harder they made it to the house Bobbi slightly out of breath Evan perfectly fine.  
“How on earth are you not slightly winded?”  
“I ran around the forest around the compound often as I could be free for a little bit.”  
“Ok let's get this over with”  
“Sure” Evan picked the lock on the side door and opened it up he walked inside and headed straight for the office where he knifed the two guards and unlocked the door with there keys he pulled out the gun which had a silencer on it and shot the target in the head. He motioned for Bobbi to verify that he was dead while he grabbed his knives from the two guards whipping them off on the guard's uniforms.  
“Ready?”  
“Yes”  
They walked out of the building and ran back to the jet. Bobbi puked before she got on Evan handed her a bottle of water.  
“The running bit too much?”  
“Uh no the fact that you killed three dudes without batting an eye”  
“Oh yeah I forget people haven’t seen me go all murdery”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I can basically turn off my consciousness kinda had to when you first killed a man at 6”  
“You first killed someone at 6?”  
“Yeah that was my first mission”  
“I’m sorry”  
“For What Hydra trained me from when I was 3 to be a weapon that’s exactly what I became.”  
“No, I’m sorry you had to go through that”  
“Oh okay”  
That was weird Bobbi thought Evan flipped from 21 with a tragic past to a Skilled Hydra agent who just completed the mission. They took care of the target in Paris and headed back to Base. Evan dropped his stuff off at the Base and then disappeared Bobbi wanted to follow him but decided against it and headed to inform Bakshi of what had happened. Once that was over she headed back to her apartment to call Coulson and May. She ditched the gear she had leftover and made her way to the kitchen because she had a bit before they called. She didn’t know how Evan ate that Protein mush it was disgusting. She walked back into the living room and set up the screen. She ate most of her food in peace then there was a knock at the door. It was Simmons she left her into the apartment.   
“There is food in the kitchen if you want some”  
“Thank you, Agent Morse”  
“Bobbi”  
“Bobbi sorry”  
Coulson started the video call  
“Agent Morse”  
“Director Coulson”  
“Is Simmons around I want to debrief you at the same time”  
“Yes Sir she is in the kitchen” Simmons walked into the room   
“Hello Director”  
“Hi Simmons”  
“So Bobbi can you report about what you found on this Captian guy you went on a mission with?”  
“Yes First of all he is 21”  
“Hydra’s requiring kids now? I was in the academy at that age”  
“From what I have gathered he grew up in a compound in Russia was trained since age 3”  
"He said that 2 members of the Squad abandoned before the fall. Two died in the Fall. Of the remaining four two are mercenary for Hydra and one works for Hydra only.”  
“So there were 8 members originally?”  
“I believe there were 10 he said that his commanding officer helped them when one of the members died the first time. Implying that there were multiple members who died before the fall.”  
“Ok, so what was his position on this Squad?”  
“He was the Marskam and sniper”  
“Does he know you are with SHIELD?”  
“Yes he knows about me and figured out Simmons”  
“Great” May said   
“You said he was a Marksman?”  
“Yes, he took out 2 of the three targets by sniping them. The other one he broke into their house killed their two guards by throwing knives in their heads and shot the target. He didn’t even flinch or show any remorse. He is like a switch one second he is a 21-year-old who knows nothing but bad and the next he is a highly trained killed focused only on the mission”  
“That’s worrying”  
“Yeah did he talk about his Childhood at all?”  
“Yes he eats this Mush I think it has like all the proteins he needs or something so I asked him how he could stand the stuff. He replied with that is what he had been eating his entire life. I asked him if he had tried any regular food he said that his Commanding Officer brought them Coffee and Vodka ocasinally.”  
“That’s odlly specific”  
“The Vodka was because his CO was Russian and Coffee was so that they had something to order if they got stuck in the outside world.”  
“Did he show any feeling toward his CO?”  
“It is a messy relationship, on one hand, he called him an abusive asshole and on the other, he talks about the memories of when he was a kid him bring vodka to celebrate their graduation or carrying one of them through the base when the knife first hit the target. Or his CO teaching them how to tie their boots”  
“Those don’t sound like normal childhood memories” Simmons speaks up  
“He was trained to be a soldier from age 3 he doesn’t even think his life has value he has no hopes of retiring or having kids”  
“That is a sad life”  
“Yeah Simmons anything to report?”  
“Yes I have a mission tomorrow “  
“Do you know anything?”  
“No”  
“Be safe”  
“Yes Sir”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simmons Mission

The next Moring   
Evan woke up 10 minutes before 5 am like always. He was in his trailer it was small and run down and parked in behind some old alley he was pretty sure he couldn’t move the trailer if he tried. He sat up on his bed straighten the blanket and pillow got dressed. He shaved and then brushed his teeth. Before waiting till five to start his morning workout when the alarm beeped 100 push-ups and 100 sit-ups he then took off his jacket and started his run. 10 miles later he put on his jacket made breakfast ate then walked toward the base. He arrived at 6 am he started training with the new handgun he had taken off some mugger who came at him. There was another person in the shooting range. He walked over to him corrected his posture.  
“Fire”  
“Yes Sir” The Agent Fired three times  
“Good breath when you fire the trigger”  
“Thank you, Sir”  
“Bring your target forward” The person did so Evan grabbed another sheet and some tape he took the person's sheet and taped it to the new sheet he put it back on the hanger and sent it back.  
“Hand me your Weapon” The person handed over the standard-issue gun Evan examined it for a moment before saying  
“I’m going to hit your marks exactly ready”  
“Yes Sir” Evan hit the 3 shots the person had made just a few moments ago exactly   
“That is what you can do when you train hard what is your name?”  
“Cadet Haynes”  
“You are doing good just remember that it all takes time”  
“Thank you, Sir”  
Evan handed Haynes back her gun and walked back over to his target where he picked up the gun he was using and fired three shots. He trained until he was alerted to a mission he was supposed to be apart of the refiled the gun's ammo and tucked it away. He then headed to the mission center. He Walked over to Bakshi who was the mission leader.   
“Hello Captian”  
“Hello Bakshi”  
“Agent Simmons will be accompanying you on this mission”  
“I thought I told you I work alone”  
“I know but in this case, I think Agent Simmons will be crucial to gaining the target's trust”  
“Who is the Target?”  
“Donnie Gill”  
“What kind of name is that is he a fish?”  
“No Mr. Gill is not a fish we need you to go aboard this boat and reactivate Gills programing”  
“Okay, when do we leave?”  
“Now”  
They walked to a Hydra SUV Bakshi and Simmons were in the back seat Evan was in the front with the driver. The ride was 45 minutes when they arrive they handed Simmons and him an Ear pice. They both put them in one they were inside Evan told Simmons  
“Power your phone all the way off” Simmons pulled out her phone shut it down all the way once she put it away Evan pushed a small button in his pocket knocking out both their earpieces.  
“We are safe now they can’t hear us”  
“Why did you do that?”  
“Your Bobbi’s friend right the one that works for SHIELD?”  
“Maybe”  
“You are a terrible liar”  
“So I’ve been told”  
“Come on they will get suspicious soon if we don’t move”  
They moved through the boat they found a man frozen in solid ice  
“He is dead move on” Simmons gave him a questioning look before continuing through the hull of the ship that where they found Donnie. Simmons was talking with him he could tell that he was getting more worked up. That's when he saw the sniper they were aiming for Simmons he pushed her out of the way the bullet landed in his upper arm. Donnie was getting very angry at this point and started freezing the ship with them inside. He managed to snap Gill out of it. Donnie ran out to the deck of the ship and started freezing again. Bakshi was there trying to calm Donnie Evan saw Simmons reach for a gun in her waistband once she had it out he grabbed it from her and shot Donnie he had to admit he felt bad for killing him he was a kid but that was the least of there priorities he handed the gun back to Simmons  
“Good Job Agent Simmons”  
“Thank you”  
“Good Job Agent Simmons you have proved your loyalty to HYDRA”  
“Thank you, Sir”  
Evan Knew there was a sniper above them he just hopes that the sniper didn’t kill all of them. He couldn’t finish his thought because a bullet hit the ground next to Bakshi they all ran to the Suv and drove back to base. Evan quickly got the day off from Bakshi So he decided to go back to his trailer he stopped at the store to get Vodka to patch up his shoulder and to drink. Once he purchased that and some gauze he walked back to his trailer on his way there he saw Simmons. He figured she was following him he stopped.  
“Simmons”  
“Yes”  
“If you're following me you might as well walk with me”  
“Okay” she walked forward they got to his Trailer about two minutes later she looked confused  
“I know what you are thinking. This is where he lives? Yes, this is where I live.” He took out his key unlocked the door and stepped inside. Simmons followed behind him.  
“You can sit on the bed if you would like”  
“Do you not have any chairs in this house?”  
“I don’t no real need all I do is sleep here and eat” Evan set the vodka and gauze on the bed and started making Protein Mush he then shed his uniform shirt.  
“Oh sorry just need to stitch up this wound”  
“I’m a doctor I could if you wanted to”  
“If you're okay with that” He handed her the Medkit, Gauze, and vodka She took them and scooted over so she could patch him up. He sat down and she started stitching up the wound once she was done she put gauze on it and handed him back all the vodka and medkit.  
“Thank you”  
“For What?” Evan genuinely sounded confused  
“For saving my life, you idiot”  
“What do you mean?”  
“You shot Gill and gave me credit so that I would be proven to be loyal and you took a bullet for me”  
“Oh that yeah your Welcome Thank you for patching me up”  
“Well you were going to have a hard time with where that Bullet was”  
“I could have managed I heal faster anyway”  
“Why don’t you tell Bakshi about Me and Bobbi being SHIELD?”  
“Because your fighting for what you think is right I respect that. Although I would highly recommend never coming back to this trailer it is my home. If you do I will have to probably kill you.”  
Simmons Gulped  
“Now would you like some Vodka?”  
“No, I’m fine”  
“Suit yourself I would get back to your apartment since you have the rest of the day off.”  
“Okay” Simmons got up and left

A few days later

“Simmons”  
“Hey Evan hows it going”  
“I’m fine you ready for inspection”  
“No Silly that’s on Wednesday”  
“Today is Wednesday”  
“Oh”  
“Is it in your desk?”  
“Yes” Evan reached into her desk and pulled out a message sheet he slipped it in his back pocket and leaned on the desk  
“But”  
“Just go with it”  
Then Bakshi Came into the room  
“WE HAVE A TRAITOR EVERONE” the guards that were with him started searching the scientists' desks one got to Simmons's desk and motioned for Evan to move so he could search the Desk. Evan moved but the message sheet was clearly visible.  
“There look he has a message sheet get him” 4 guards instantly jumped on Evan knocking him out.  
“I knew he was too good to be true”  
They dragged Evan out of the Lab Simmons caught Bobbi’s eye they were both worried.

Evan came to he was handcuffed to a chair Bakshi was right in front of him. Bobbi was standing in the corner along with two guards.  
“So here is our Traitor everybody” Bakshi punched him in the face  
“So who did you give it to?”  
“I don’t know what you're talking about I didn’t give any information away”  
“Oh don’t play Dumb with me SHIELD”  
“I thought SHIELD fell? It was taken down by that dude with a SHIELD who was it Captain oh America”  
“I don’t believe SHIELD fell so what do you know?” A guard handed Bakshi a cattle Prod he Shocked Evan  
“I don’t know anything I was just trying to get information about a Sample from Agent Simmons”  
“Liar” Bakshi continued to Shock Evan while he spoke throwing a good punch at him every once and a While  
“You came here just to find information playing the whole I blindly follow order stihck just so I would give you information” then Bakshi got an alert on his phone  
“So your not the traitor”  
“No, I found the message Sheet in the trash you idiot” A guard came and unlocked his handcuffs he got up punching the guard out. Bobbi took care of the other guard Evan knocked out Bakshi locked him to the chair and threw a few good punches  
“We need to get Simmons out”  
“Yeah get her to the roof I’ll buy you some time”  
“See you in a few”  
He ran down the hallway took out the Few guards and continued toward the lab there were A lot more Guards he snuck through most and knocked out a few more. He made it over to Simmons he grabbed her and started toward the staircase. He kicked open the door and let go of her arm.  
“Try to get up the roof Bobbi is already there”  
“What about you?”  
“I don’t matter Go”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any inconsistencies I try and catch them but I miss some.


	4. Chapter 4

Simmons gave him one last look before running up the stairs he pulled out the gun from his waistband that he had grabbed along the way. He got ready. There were 10 guards. He shot the first two, killing them then knocked the other one down, kicked him in the stomach then swung his arm punching another in the face. He knocked out or killed all of the guards spit out the blood that was in his mouth. He grabbed one of the Guard's handguns and started to clear the building. Two hours later the building was clear of all guards apart from the cell wing. For that he grabbed a semi automatic off a guard and prepared to fight for the cell block. He input the code took a deep breath and cleared the hallway. The scientists were all locked in the lab and he needed to secure them in the cells. He opened the first Cell it was empty he checked the next cell it was a guy being brainwashed. He undid the restraints and helped the guy down. The guy thanked him and walked out of the cell. 8 cells left the next 7 were empty but the last one had someone in it. He took out a handgun and walked into the cell. It was a woman who had heard the door open but hadn’t seen Evan yet.  
“I don’t want to work for You Bakshi I told you that already” The voice sounded familiar.  
“Sar?”  
“Evan is that you?”  
“There is No way it's really you”  
“How many slices in a bread?”  
“Depends on how thin you cut it”  
“It really is you”  
“You're Not Dead,” Evan said, stashing the gun away and walking over to untie her from the chair.  
“Sorry to disappoint”  
“How did you end up in here?”  
“undercover for SHIELD”  
“Wait, you work for SHIELD?”  
“After the Fall some guy Fury recruited me helped me out set me up with the new SHIELD but somebody snitched and I ended up in here”  
“Say you don’t happen to have a way to contact SHIELD or at least tell them this Building is Secured and they have scientists and data to pick up.”  
“Wait you cleared this entire building?”  
“Yeah SHIELD had a Scientist undercover and another Agent undercover the Scientist cover was blown so I got them both out and then decided to clear the building”  
“Oh you always the overachiever”  
“Please you were the one who was the show off lifting the most”  
“And you’re the one with the most successful missions”  
“Yeah”  
“How did you get injured?”  
“They thought I was the spy”  
“Ah, Bakshi?”  
“yeah got out the good old cattle prod”  
“Ooo I do not miss the torture chambers tests”  
“Yeah me neither none of us liked those”  
“What happened to the rest of the Squad?”  
“Kye Joined Hydra as an Agent. Jordan and Alix are both Missing in action although I’m pretty sure they are Mercs and Bravo Squad is dead.”  
“Wait all of them?”  
“Yeah you had a three-month mission before the fall we had the Final graduation.”  
“You had to”  
“Yeah, they even found Nate and Jenni from who knows where just for this.”  
“You had to go last didn’t you”  
“Yeah I had to pull the trigger” Sar could tell Evan was scared by the experience  
“Where are you living?”  
“An old trailer not too far from here. Can you walk far?”  
“Yeah, I’ll be fine just bruises and a few cuts.”  
“Okay” Evan grabbed a jacket off a Hydra agent it was a gray jacket much like Evan’s he riped the insignia off the jacket and handed it to Sar who was still wearing her white uniform shirt and pants. She grabbed boots from one of the Guards. They walked down the stairs picked up a handgun each from the Armory along with a few mags. They walked back the Evan’s trailer.  
“Could you even move this if you tried?”  
“No the wheel on one side is missing and supported by crates.”  
“Great” Evan unlocked the trailer and stepped in. He started making Protein Mush and she just stood there leaning against the wall.  
“So how do you make contact with SHIELD?”  
“A drop spot”  
“When’s your next drop?”  
“In one hour”  
“How far away?”  
“The gas station they put the drop in a box of mac and cheese sat on the back shelf in the store. It has a way to contact them.”  
“great would you mind picking up some more bottled water?”  
“Sure” Evan handed her a bowl  
“They are going to want me to come back in do you want to come join SHIELD?”  
“I mean I can’t very well go back to Hydra since you know I killed all the guards in one of their compounds so why not”  
“I think they are short on a Marksman anyway”  
“Perfect then”  
“Why do you still wear a uniform?”  
“The same reason you wear the white top without markers. Because it feels right”  
“You have a knife?”  
“Stupid Question what kind?”  
“Slicing the sleeves are bugging me” Evan handed her a knife she took off her jacket and sliced off the sleeves.  
“There we go much better”  
“What do you have against sleeves?”  
“The constrict my Muscles”  
“That’s just your way of flexing”  
“Some would say”  
They finished their meal  
“I’m going to go pick up the drop”  
“See you in a few”  
“bye”  
15 minutes later  
Sar knocked on the trailer door holding a gallon of water and a box of Mac and Cheese  
“Welcome back”  
“I don’t know why I bought water for you even though we are probably leaving soon”  
“Yeah but I own this crappy trailer so I keep it stocked”  
“You bought this place?”  
“Some guy was selling the trailer back here for trash. I asked if I could buy It and move it off the property so I moved it a few feet from his property and into city property they don’t know the trailer is here.”  
“Well I guess your set then”  
“I guess you have protein mush at SHIELD?”  
“Yeah, I have a 6 year supply for one person.”  
“Or a three year for two”  
“Yeah I guess I will share with you”  
“Thank you”  
“Okay let's see what this says”  
Sar  
Tomorrow 8 am extraction at the roof of the Hydra Building  
Coulson  
“We have to go back to the Hydra building don’t we?”  
“We have to go back to the Hydra building”  
“great what time?”  
“8 am tomorrow”  
“You want the floor or the bed?”  
“Bed I don’t think I would fit on the floor”  
“Fair enough”  
“See you at five”  
“see you” They both laid down and slept

5 am  
Sar woke up Evan was already in the bathroom shaving she suspected as he did every other morning. She sat up and straightened her hair and clothes.  
Evan walked out of the bathroom the alarm went off. They both started their morning workout.

8 am they were both sitting on the roof Evan was dangling his feet off the edge. Sar was flipping a knife around waiting; they had made it into the building easy enough no one suspected that anything had happened. The Security guard asked Evan why most of the staff hadn’t gone out the front door. Evan said that there was a training exercise that required them to use the fire escapes to get out. The security officer bought the answer and let them into the building and they quickly walked up the stairs to the roof. At 801 am a quinjet uncloaked, revealing itself and they walked over to it.  
“Wait who is this” one of the Agents on the plane asked  
“Evan he grew up like me and is a marksman” The agent looked suspicious  
“He helped me and Simmons when we were in Hydra and took a bullet for Simmons that you fired,” an agent said from the cockpit  
“Oh sorry Mate you on our side then”  
“Yes,” Evan said staring directly into the man’s eyes  
“Oh scarier than Sar definitely scarier”  
“Oh Hunter quit complaining and buckle up”  
“Yep” Everyone buckled up  
“It's still nice to be on a plane and you know not to be unconscious”  
“True that wake up with the worse headache”  
“Yeah”  
“What the Bloody hell,” Hunter asked  
“Oh yeah when we were younger they would knock us out and then drop us off at our mission sites so that we couldn’t figure out where the compound was” Sar explained  
“Compound?”Someone asks from the cockpit  
“Where we grew up”  
“You said that you were a marksman?”  
“Yep”  
“May will be glad I don’t think she likes being a sniper too boring to her I think”


	5. Chapter 5

They arrived at the base a few hours later Hunter and the guy in the cockpit who introduced himself as Trip walked out of the Quinjet then Bobbi and lastly Sar and Evan.  
“Sar who is this?”  
“This is Evan the Marksman from my old team”  
“Is he good?”  
“Best in the world”  
“I’ll be the judge of that” May said before walking away  
“Are you okay those bruises look nasty”  
“Ah Bakshi got info that I worked for SHIELD”  
“Same here”  
“So how did you get out?”  
“Evan over here got me out when he was clearing the building”  
“Wait you clear that entire building by yourself?”  
“Yeah”  
“The team is in the common room if you want to meet them”  
“Sure,” Sar said following Coulson Evan followed her. A few minutes later they arrived in the common room.  
“Hey Guys,” Sar said  
“Sar you’re Back”  
“Yeah I brought a friend with me”  
“Who”  
“Evan was the marksman of my team”  
“Wait, you worked together?”  
“For 17 years,” Evan said  
“Evan” Simmons said  
“Hey Simmons” Simmons came up and hugged him  
“So this is a thing we are doing now?”  
“yes”  
“Great” Simmons let go of him eventually  
“Thank you”  
“For What?”  
“For saving my life again”  
“Oh right yeah your welcome”  
“So you worked for HYDRA?”  
“Yeah as a merc”  
“So you could have been brainwashed?”  
“No me and Sar were both trained so that they kind of brainwashing doesn’t work on us”  
“Could other types?”  
“Yes but then I wouldn’t have a memory wouldn’t remember the code phrase and would have probably been killed by Sar”  
“True I would have probably killed you if you didn’t know the code phrase”  
“So you're not loyal to HYDRA?”  
“No I despise the organization while it did train me they also made me do things I didn’t ever want to do”  
“So what was your role on this team?”  
“Second in command and Marksman”  
“So like you’re a Sniper and can you use regular handguns?”  
“Yes I can also throw knives” May walked up next to him and handed him a butter knife  
“Can you throw this?”  
“Where”  
“There,” May said, pointing at a spot on the wall opposite him. He took the knife, flipped it around a couple of times, and threw it directly at the spot on the wall.  
“Wow so you're good you threw it with precision and it’s an oddly weighted knife” Daisy pointed out  
“The last lesson before the Fall was how to throw oddly weighted knifes”  
“The Fall?”  
“Of SHIELD”  
“Oh”  
“Wait how did you get out?”  
“I was on a mission in the French Alps for a month the mission ended so I go down to the town closest to the base and see that SHIELD had fallen on the TV so I ran for about a month before joining HYDRA as a Mercenary”  
“Why Hydra?”  
“They don’t need credentials”  
“Ah that makes sense”  
“I want to test your skill, come with me,” May said Evan followed her out of the room. Evan found himself in the shooting range. May handed him a set of ear protection, grabbed a gun, and shot a target three times.  
“Replicate” He did May looked impressed  
“How are you with a Sniper rifle?”  
“I mean it's my main weapon so”  
“Bobbi says your good”  
“Thank you”  
“So If you were the second in command who was first?”  
“Wait she didn’t tell you?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Sar. Sar was first in command well after the colonel and she was damn good at her job”  
“Interesting you two don’t like to brag”  
“Yeah no”  
“How are you at hand to hand fighting?”  
“I can handle myself”  
“Would you like to spar?”  
“Sure” May walked toward the Gym Evan followed. The mats were already set out. Evan got into a ready position so did May they started circling each other. They traded blows back and forth for about 15 minutes before they stopped.  
“Like I said I can handle myself”  
“How good at hand to hand were you compared to the other members of the team?”  
“I was 3 Kye and Ailx were and are better at fighting like that Sar and Kye were better at just fighting. My style is more sneaking up and then fighting.”  
“Makes sense since you weren’t probably in the middle of all the action since you were the sniper”  
“That was the thinking. I think” neither had noticed Sar, Daisy, and Bobbi standing there. May noticed them first. Looking up at them Evan smiled. Daisy and Bobbi looked shocked Sar had a smirk on her face. He shook his head.  
“What the Hell” Bobbi said  
“I said I could handle myself” Bobbi just started sputtering Daisy still looked shocked he gave Sar a light punch on the Shoulder  
“Come on Jerk”  
“I’m not a jerk”  
“Oh please whose idea was it to prank Martian that got us stuck in extra hard training for a month”  
“We were 8 what did you expect?”  
“For my arms not to hurt like hell because of a stupid prank”  
“Fair enough” They both walked away  
“I think they like each other”  
“They don’t”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Sar explained it to me First they think of each other as more like siblings and two they both expect the other to end up dead or betray them they treat everything as temporary”  
“Yeah they don’t even view themselves as human beings but machines or monsters” Bobbi continued  
“That is incredibly sad”  
“Yeah it is,” Bobbi said walking away  
“So what do you think of him?”  
“You sound like a child who wants to keep a stray cat”  
“Fair enough”  
“It will be interesting he hasn’t really been exposed to the outside world like when Sar came she knew stuff because she had been with Fury for a few months but he hasn’t”  
“True”  
May walked away to find Coulson he was in his office. She knocked before walking in.  
“Hi May”  
“Hi”  
“So what did you need?”  
“I need to talk to you about Evan”  
“Okay”  
“He will be a great asset; he can hold his own against me is a great marksman.”  
“I’m sensing a but”  
“Yeah He has no sense of the world like with Sar she was with Fury for a few months before coming here and in that time he worked with Natasha and I think Clint to undo some of the lies they had been told since they were children. She knows that most of the stuff they taught her was crap he doesn’t. Even Natasha had you and Clint to help her after she was deprogrammed”  
“You want to call Fury”  
“Yeah”  
“You want me to call him or you too?”  
“I will. After dinner, I’ll be in the common room if you need me”  
May walked down to the common room to find Daisy, Sar, and Hunter standing around Evan who she was pretty sure they were forcing him to eat something.  
“Just eat the bread”  
“Fine” He took a bite of the bread it wasn’t bad Sar had put butter on it  
“It's not bad”  
“Ice cream next” Hunter shouted out Sar grabbed his arm  
“No the sugar and sweetness will make him puke”  
“What do you mean?” Hunter asked confused  
“Evan you got a cube on you” He pulled something out of his pocket and chucked it at her. She caught it. Then she got out a bowl of water and put the cube in it, stirred it up so it became Protein mush.  
“Get a spoon” Hunter and Daisy both grab one  
“Try it” They both take a spoonful and eat it  
“Oh god that is disgusting” Hunter and Daisy both say Sar grabs another spoon and brings it over to Evan who starts eating the mush  
“How the hell do you eat that?”  
“That is what Evan has been eating for every meal for at least 18 years so If you gave him ice cream the amount of sugar in it would be too much for his system to handle “  
“Fair enough” They both watched as Evan just ate the must staying away from the bread  
“What you can do is watch a movie or something”  
“What movies have you seen Evan?”  
“Oh I don’t know”  
“Did you watch Toy Story when one of the trainers brought it in?”  
“Yeah I think so the one with the guy with the funny hat Martian called him a cowboy right”  
“Yeah that one”  
“Oh yeah then I watched that” Daisy and Hunters mouths were practically on the floor  
“So you have seen like one movie?”  
“Basically and that was confusing since we didn’t have toys so Toy Story was confusing”  
“You didn’t have Toys?” Hunter asked  
“The closes things we had to toys were the training swords Martian would let us practice with sometimes,” Sar said helping Evan out he had stood up and walked over to them still eating the mush  
“How about a Christmas movie their classics and it's already November” Evan looked downright confused  
“You don’t know what Christmas is do you”  
“No”  
May watched the whole scene play out. It was worse than they thought she needed to call Fury now so she went to her bunk. She pulled out a flip phone Fury had given her to give updates about Coulson she dialed the number. It only rang once.  
“May?”  
“Fury”  
“What do you need is Coulson okay?”  
“Coulson is fine but we found another one”  
“A Stray?”  
“No a member of Sar squad”  
“Oh wait really”  
“Yeah”  
“Then why are you calling me?”  
“Because first of all he should probably talk to Natasha and secondly he knows literally nothing about the outside world isn’t even eating normal food. Daisy and Hunter asked him what movies he had seen he said he had watched Toy Story years ago but didn’t understand it so Hunter suggested they watch a Christmas movie”  
“He didn’t know what Christmas was, did he?”  
“No, it's kind of sad”  
“You said he hadn’t eaten regular foods?”  
“That is correct”  
“He is worse than Sar”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Sar had gone undercover multiple times so had at least tried regular food she didn’t like it really but had had it before.”  
“Oh”  
“I’m going to come are you guys still at the playground?”  
“Yes”  
“Explain the situation to Sar she will explain it to him and tell Coulson I am bringing Clint and Natasha with me”  
“This is worth revealing Coulson to them?”  
“Yes”  
“Okay see you soon” May hung up the phone and went back to the Common room to check on them. She Found Daisy, Hunter, Bobbi and Simmons squished on one sofa Sar was sitting on the floor leaning against the couch and Evan was sitting cross-legged on the floor in the middle of the room. He looked very focused on the movie. They were watching The princess bride May stand there for a while. Occasionally Evan would look at Sar very confused. She would pause the movie and ask what he didn’t understand, usually, some simple concept that most people knew then they would go back to watching the movie. May walked up the stairs to Coulson’s office. She knocked and walked in  
“I called Fury”  
“I thought you were going to call after dinner”  
“I couldn’t wait He is bring Nat and Clint with him”  
“So he is revealing that I’m alive?”  
“Yes and that SHIELD still exist”  
“Okay, how are you going to tell Evan?”  
“I’m not going to tell him Sar is”  
“Is she going with?”  
“She might since she can explain things from a different point of view and I think he has trust issues so having someone he can trust might help”  
“Did he bring anything with him?”  
“I think he brought a backpack”  
“What do you think is in it probably not personal items”  
“Oh no it's probably equipment or clothes”  
“Probably what is he doing now?”  
“Watching a movie with Simmons, Bobbi, Daisy, Hunter, and Sar”  
“What movie?”  
“The princess bride”  
“Classic”  
“Yeah I think Sar had to explain what a princess was”  
“Oh”  
“Yeah I’m going to tell Sar”  
May walked back to the common room they had paused the movie Sar was explaining something.  
“Hey Sar can I talk to you for a second”  
“Sure” Sar stood up and walked over to May  
“What’s up”  
“Fury is coming with Nat and Clint to help Evan like they helped you”  
“Okay you want me to tell him don’t you”  
“Yeah”  
“Okay I’ll tell him”  
She sat back down May walked out before she heard her explanation

When Fury arrives

Fury arrived in a quinjet, Natasha and Clint. May and Coulson were waiting for them. Coulson got a slap from Natasha and with a few strong words May led them into the base Evan was sitting on the floor Sar was laying down staring at the ceiling. Sar sat up and waved at Natasha and Clint then pulled Evan up and walked over.  
“Hey Clint and Natasha”  
“Hey Sar”  
“You Must be Evan”  
“That would be me”  
“So what do you know?”  
“That you are going to help me understand the world well outside the world”  
“Yeah that’s exactly right do you have a bag or something?”  
“You have a duffle bag right,” Coulson asked  
“Oh that’s just my Battle armor”  
“YOU HAVE BATTLE ARMOR NO FAIR” Hunter shouted from across the room suddenly awake  
“Yeah I have battle armor, it's right here,” Evan said, grabbing a duffle bag from one of the chairs in the kitchen. He pulled out a helmet and put it on it sealing  
“Wow that is cool”  
“Yeah pretty cool” Evan took the helmet off and put it away zipping up the bag  
“So what’s the plan?”  
“We would like to take you to the house”  
“What is that?”  
“it's just Fury’s House Sar could visit on the weekends if she isn’t busy. And it has a very nice gym and shooting range”  
“Okay, when do we leave?”  
“Whenever you're ready”  
“I’m always ready”  
“See you later kid”  
“You do know that we are literally the exact same age right”  
“That’s the joke”  
“See you around”  
“See you around”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is what I picture Sar and Evan to look like  
> Sar   
> https://www.google.com/search?q=Scorpia+without+the+scorpion+she+ra&rlz=1C1SQJL_enUS903US903&sxsrf=ALeKk01teOp1zQWVDpFw5v5_n_1db5Rmdw:1606455439157&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwj9m7HugKLtAhV3QzABHbiTBFMQ_AUoAXoECA0QAw&biw=1536&bih=760#imgrc=7i0zUZU-lczcjM  
> Evan https://www.google.com/search?q=Marksman+fan+art&tbm=isch&ved=2ahUKEwiGg4WphaLtAhVObK0KHXSMAZgQ2-cCegQIABAA&oq=Marksman+fan+art&gs_lcp=CgNpbWcQAzoECAAQHjoGCAAQBRAeOgYIABAIEB46BAgjECc6BwgjEOoCECc6CAgAELEDEIMBOgUIABCxAzoCCAA6BAgAEEM6BwgAELEDEEM6BAgAEBhQ5yRYz2Vg02hoAXAAeAKAAZcBiAHcFJIBBDIzLjeYAQCgAQGqAQtnd3Mtd2l6LWltZ7ABCsABAQ&sclient=img&ei=O5XAX8b5Ns7YtQX0mIbACQ&bih=760&biw=1536&rlz=1C1SQJL_enUS903US903#imgrc=HlRvCkMa-FHLFM


	6. Chapter 6

Evan grabbed the duffle bag and a block of cubes from Sar putting them in the bag too. The four of them walked out to the Quinjet. He put his bag down and sat in a jump seat. None of them talked during the short flight not knowing what to say. They landed at Fury’s house it was nice or what Evan thought of as nice it was in the middle of nowhere on a big plot of land. They walked into the house it was beautiful. Fury showed him to a room that was big at least compared to every other room he had stayed in. Fury told him that dinner would be in a few hours and that he could do whatever he wanted. Evan just nodded He stood in the room for a few minutes before walking out to explore he wandered around for a few minutes before finding the Gym and shooting range. He shrugged off his jacket and walked over to the bag he hit the bag a few times before finding a rhythm and sinking into it he hit the bag for he didn’t even know how long Fury walked into the gym and told him dinner was ready. He nodded grabbed his jacket and washed off his hands which were bloody at that point. He followed Fury into a kitchen that had a small table two people were already there Fury motioned for him to sit down so he did. Clint looked at his hand and looked slightly angry.  
“You need to wrap those hands” Evan just looked at him perplexed then Natasha handed him some bandage. He was even more confused. He cocked his head to the side so that one of them would explain.  
“We like to treat injuries around here”  
“Oh okay”  
“The Black Squad wasn’t big on caring for injuries were they,” Clint asked  
“No, unless it would hinder your performance in the field or you were in good standing with them no”  
“What do you mean good standing?”  
“If you completed tasks and missions perfectly or won all your fights in training the trainers would think highly of you for like a day but if you got injured you immediately lost that.”  
“Oh,” Clint said  
“Let’s eat shall we,” Fury said  
“Yeah” Clint and Natasha dug into there food Evan didn’t know what it was he had what looked like bread and some red thing Fury called a strawberry he took a bite of the bread it was warm and harder than it was when he tried it earlier he ate one of the pieces and tried on of the Strawberries it was good but had a weird taste to it like sweet he had another one.  
“What do you think?”  
“It is good I think I can’t really compare it to anything because I haven’t really tried anything”  
“Fair enough”  
“Okay here is the deal I’m going to tell you the same thing I told Sar”  
“Okay’  
“Have the mush for one meal and have regular food for the rest of the time.”  
“Okay”  
“Wow you're fine with that is surprising”  
“I want to integrate into the real world if that is going to help then that’s what I will do”  
“Okay then,” Fury said  
“You said you were a marksman?”  
“Yes”  
“Sar said there were two on your team but you were better”  
“I guess so”  
“What happened to the other guy?”  
“I had to kill him,” Evan said with sadness in his voice  
“I had to kill all of them. I promised to protect them but instead, I pulled the trigger that killed them” Natasha sent him sympathetic looks  
“I was In the red room as a child I had to kill the other girls it was for survival but that doesn’t change the faces in my nightmares”  
“Your right it doesn’t out of everyone I had to kill those hurt the most”  
“Yeah they do”

3 months later

Evan was deemed ready enough to return to SHIELD He had a bag of clothes they were redesigned versions of the uniform he wore with a blue jacket with the SHIELD logo instead of the grey and HYDRA versions they also got rid of the ID number and name on the jacket. He switched to more of a cargo style pant. He also had a new battle suit/ stealth suit that was black and navy like the jacket and had a helmet that helped with aiming. He also got a haircut short and spiky. Sar was waiting to greet him from the Quinjet he had flown in. She slung an arm around his shoulder and practically dragged him into the base. She headed to the common room.  
“Hey Guys look who I found”  
“Evan welcome back”  
“Hey guys” Coulson came down the stairs with May  
“Hey, Evan. Not to break up the reunion and all but we have a mission”  
“Okay, what is it?” Sar asked  
“We found a Hydra base that we need to break into”  
“Okay,” Evan said  
“I was going to send in Sar and May but Evan if you want back in the Field May could run backend”  
“I’ll go what information do you have” Coulson gave the two the information he had. They both suited up in their stealth suits.  
“Nice Suit”  
“You too” They boarded the Quinjet it was a 4-hour flight by that time it was the night they both had gotten out their weapons. A rifle, Handgun, and three knives for Evan and semi Automatic for Sar. They got out of the Quinjet it was dark out apart from the lights lighting up the compound. May had a video feed from Evan’s helmet and Sar’s body cam.  
“Which side do you want?” Evan asked  
“Right”  
“I’ll take left meet in the middle twenty minutes after we go dark”  
“Yes Sir”  
“I’m pretty sure you’re the one in charge”  
“Leadership suits you Evan”  
“Not my thing trust me”  
“Ready?”  
“On three we are going to go dark if we don’t come back online in 20 minutes assume something has gone majorly wrong May.”  
“See you in a few” at this point, Evan and Sar were on there respective sides of the compound they both turned off their body cams and comms Evan snuck in taking out the 20 guards on his side of the compound with ease he then looked at the clock 19 minutes since they went dark. Where the hell was Sar There were no guards on her side of the compound that he could see which seemed like a good sign. Then his silent timmer went off he turned his camera and comms back on.  
“May any sign of Sar?”  
“No, her comms, camera, and tracker were manually disabled”  
“Why did she turn off her tracker that doesn’t make sense”  
“I don’t know see if her side of the compound was actually cleared”  
Evan got up and walked to the other side of the compound there were footsteps but they all looked older which was a worry.  
“May I don’t think she ever made it into the compound”  
“What do you mean?”  
“There are no guards but the footprints look a few hours old.”  
“Oh no”  
“That’s not good”  
“No, it's not”  
“Her comms were off for 20 minutes if she was kidnapped they will have been long gone by now”  
“Probably go to these coordinates they were her last recorded position” Evan followed the coordinates to a spot there were lots of footprints those were not Sar’s footprints. Then he saw the mark of a landed helicopter.  
“She is gone Hydra took her.”  
“How do you know?”  
“That is the same marks a standard Hydra helicopter makes when it lands”  
“So she is gone”  
“Yeah”  
“Do we have any idea where she might be?”  
“One place”  
“Where is that?”  
“That is Home.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“They are trying to draw us all home well the ones of us that are left”  
“What do you mean”  
“More than half of Black Squad is dead two already work for Hydra one is missing and completely of the grid and they just captured Sar. They are trying to draw us. Me back to the compound where I grew up.”  
“Wait there We can send a team to find her”  
“You won’t get in”  
“What do you mean”  
“It has to be me and me alone”  
“Evan wait” Coulson called out Evan turned off his Comms, Camera, and tracker he didn’t want SHIELD to follow. He made his way back to the Quinjet cut out the tracker and headed home. The flight gave him time to think was it a stupid plan yes he was giving them exactly what they wanted him. He arrives he landed the Quinjet a bit away from the gates to the compound. He left his weapons along with a note for Sar saying he was sorry but didn’t regret it on the Quinjet he put the master key in his pocket took off his helmet put that in the Quinjet destroyed the tracker in his suit and left the Quinjet. The wind was harsh there was Snow covering the ground. He closed the Quinjet and started toward the gate of the compound he walked slow and put his hands up when he got to the gate. A tiny voice said  
“Identify your self”  
“Captain Michael Wilson”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooo Clifhanger

**Author's Note:**

> Updates on Fridays and Tuesday  
> Hope you enjoy


End file.
